Spending The Summer With You
by deadlybeautygoddess
Summary: A side story to KCNTM. While Kaiba is away for the summer judging a contest Mokuba runs into an old friend: Rebecca. As they spend time together they begin to develop feelings for one other. Summer is the perfect time for love... Mokuba x Rebecca


**Hello. Thank you for clicking on my story. I hope you enjoy it. Like I said in the summary, this is a side story to _Kaiba Corporations Next Top Model. _I wrote this, well coz I'm a Mokuba x Rebecca fan, but not only that. I felt that I should tell what happened to Mokuba while his brother was away. **

**So now that you know why I wrote it, I guess I should give you some background info. Mokuba is going to be thirteen in this story (I think he's around that age in the show), and Rebecca is around twelve, twelve and a half. This story takes place after the Grand Prix but before the Pharaoh's lost memories episodes. Let's see… You don't have to read KCNTM to understand this story, but you can check it out if you wish. And before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! If I did, there would be a heck of a lot more romance.**

* * *

_An Unexpected Meeting_

Mokuba sat alone in his room playing video games. He knew this was going to be another boring summer day. Everyday so far has. It seemed as if being in school and following his older brother around while he participated in various tournaments—which in turn would end up in some kind of world-saving decision—was more exciting than summer vacation.

Usually Mokuba wouldn't mind summer vacation; in fact he waited all year for it, except this summer was different. Seto was away judging a modeling competition with his business associates: Pegasus, and Duke Devlin; along with the winners of last year's competition: Mai and Charlene. Mokuba did everything with his brother and for some reason; it was against the rules for him to tag along.

So there he sat, alone in his room playing the endless video games he has beaten many times over. He sighed and let the controller slip from his hands and then to the floor. If only his friends hadn't gone on vacation, then he could have someone to hang out with. Even Yugi was busy with his job at the game shop with Jonouchi, so he couldn't even hang with them; well he could, but the last thing he wanted to do was hang out in a game shop all day, not after playing them for three weeks straight.

Mokuba picked up the remote and clicked off the television. He then got up and held down the power button on the system so it would turn off. He left his room and stared over the banister into the main hall. Two of his maids were carrying on in what seemed like a hilarious conversation. He had a notion to tell them to get back to work, but when he thought about it, there wasn't that much work to be done since his brother was gone. He continued down the stairs and out the door, briefly stopping to tell the help he was going for a walk. When he stepped outside, his limo was waiting for him. He instructed the driver to take him into downtown Domino.

The young Kaiba walked through the busy city of downtown with no real destination in mind. He got waves and gasps from younger kids who recognized him as the younger brother of Seto Kaiba, one of the top duelists in the world. He eventually took a break from his endless boredom walking and sat down on a bench to watch the traffic go by. His thoughts began to wander as he thought what would happen if he threw an all out party at the mansion. He snickered, "I can imagine the look on Seto's face if he ever found out." He shook his head to that idea, sure he could do it, but all his friends were away, so who would he invite? He then began to wonder how his brother was doing in Tokyo. "Staring at gorgeous women in skimpy outfits must be getting to him, he hasn't called me in a week," he snickered to himself.

Mokuba stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He figured he could head to the arcade, at least there he might find someone he knew. He glanced around in the crowd of adults, teenagers, and kids before he stood up and began walking towards the arcade. As he began walking a face in the crowd caught his attention. He was sure he recognized it but he wasn't sure where from. "Um…what was her name?" he asked as he snapped his fingers in an attempt to jog some memory of the blond girl's name. He watched her walk into the Starbucks across the street, and decided he would follow her. "Why not? It would give me someone to talk to, but first I have to remember what her name was…" he thought to himself.

When the light changed, he crossed the street and then entered the café. Mokuba spotted her in the corner by the window reading a book, while her cup of freshly brewed coffee sat next to her sending soft clouds of steam into the air. He was glad Starbucks wrote the name of person who ordered their coffee on the side of the cup, otherwise it would have taken him longer to think of her name. "Hey Rebecca," he said with a smile.

Rebecca looked up at the raven-haired boy and smiled big when she realized whom it was. "Mokuba…" She immediately stood up and threw her arms around him. "It's so good to see you."

Mokuba blushed a little; he didn't expect her to be that happy to see him again. Even so, he played it off causally. "It hasn't been that long has it?"

She let go of him and stepped back. "I guess it hasn't." She sighed a smile, "I'm still happy to see you. Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah sure." He pulled out the chair for her and made sure she was comfortable, then sat down across from her. "I saw you walk in here so I thought I'd come say hi. How have you been?"

"I'm fine Mokuba, how are you?"

"Good."

Rebecca rested her elbows on the table. "You know the last time we saw each other was after your brother's Grand Prix tournament. How is he anyway?"

"He's in Tokyo judging a modeling competition," he answered.

"Oh. I heard about that."

"Yeah, so I got left here while he went to Tokyo by himself." He slouched in his chair a bit. "I would have rather gone with him, all my friends went on vacation this summer."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, because I got to see you again," she smiled genuinely.

At this Mokuba blushed again, he wasn't sure why, but he did. He nervously rubbed his nose with the back of his index finger. "I'm happy to see you too. How's college going?"

"Pretty good. This is the first summer I'm only taking three credits. I usually try to take twelve or more, but my parents wanted me to take a break. They think I spend too much time studying." She took a sip of her coffee. "Most of my friends went home for the summer."

Mokuba nodded; he knew the feeling. He stared her trying to think of some kind of small talk to discuss, but he couldn't think of anything good. Not much was happening to him this summer so he didn't have much to say. He glanced at her book. _'That could work'_, he thought to himself. "What's your book about?"

Rebecca picked up her novel. "This? It's a romance novel I found at the bookstore. It's about a rich and handsome man who falls in love with this shy woman he met in café. She doesn't find out who her secret admirer is until towards the middle… it's really good so far." She giggled, "I love reading romance novels, it's one of my hobbies."

"It sounds interesting." That was a partial lie, only because he wasn't into that romance stuff. Even so, he paid attention to her and acted like he was interested as she went into more detail about the storyline in the novel. Mokuba wasn't the romantic type, although unconsciously, he did nice things for girls by pulling out their chair before they sit down, giving them flowers on their birthday and merely treating them with respect. He waited until she finished talking before he said anything. "Hey…um…do you want to go to the arcade and hang out?"

"Arcade? I haven't been there in a while… Ok. Let's go."

_--:0:--_

"I have to warn you… I haven't played in a while," Rebecca said to Mokuba as they entered the arcade together.

"That's ok." He took out his wallet and placed ten dollars in the change machine. "Have you ever played Tekken four?"

"I've played _a_ Tekken game, I'm not sure which one," she answered.

Mokuba stuffed the change in his pockets and led her to the game in the corner of the arcade. "You wanna start?" he asked as he placed the money in the game.

"Sure…" she replied.

Mokuba watched her play a few games, in which she lost terribly, before he decided to help her. "Want me to help?" She nodded. He stood behind her and reached around her so he could place his hands on top of hers. He then began to help her move the joystick and push the right buttons so that she could beat the computer. At first he watched the screen and paid attention to defeating the computer, but then he realized how close he was to her, and that he was practically holding hands with her. He had never been close to girl before, let alone held hands; at this he began to blush again. "Do…you… um… still need… my help?"

Rebecca looked over her shoulder at him. "Yeah… just a little…" she smiled.

Mokuba watched her playing the game. She was talking to him about something, but it wasn't registering. He was too busy trying to figure out why he was blushing and getting so nervous over Rebecca. He knew her, not well, but he knew her well enough to consider her a friend. A friend, that's it. However he couldn't help but stare at her and want to…

"Mokuba? Mokuba? Are you ok?"

He immediately snapped out of the trance he was in. "Yeah fine…" he answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Now what do you want to do?"

Mokuba shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, my whole day is free."

Rebecca smiled. "Let's go to Kaiba Land."

"Kaiba Land? Why there?"

"Well last time I was there I was in the tournament so I didn't really get a chance to enjoy it. So… maybe you can take me?"

He nodded. "Alright."

"Great! Let's go!" She grinned excitedly as she took him by the hand and led him back outside. "How are we going to get there?"

Mokuba took out his cell phone. "Ever been in a limo before?" Rebecca shook her head. "Hello… yeah… I need you to pick me up in front of the arcade."

_--:0:--_

Mokuba walked into Kaiba Land with Rebecca. For some reason, the man at the ticket booth gave him a weird look when he walked past the booth and directly into the park; but he just shrugged it off, although sometimes he wondered how people like that got hired. Inside the park were various workers dressed as duel monsters, there were bands playing, and there were kids pulling their parents in all different directions. The whole place was set for fun because that's how Mokuba wanted it. "What do you want to do first?"

"Hmmm…" Rebecca looked around a bit, then smiled. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

All the rides in the park and she wanted to go on the Ferris wheel? He shrugged. What did it matter? He's been on every ride in the whole park so nothing was _that_ exciting anymore. He followed her to the ride and immediately walked to the front of the line. He motioned with his head for her to join him but she remained in the back of the line. "Come on!" he called. "We don't have to wait." She shook her head. Mokuba gave up and joined her in line. "Why are you back here, I said we don't have to wait."

"What gives you the right to cut in front of all these people?" she asked firmly.

"I…um…own the park?"

"They were here first Mokuba. We can wait, I'm not _that_ eager to ride." Rebecca clutched onto his arm. "Besides it will give us time to talk."

"Yeah…talking's…good…" He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Uh…Rebecca…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you keep holding onto me?"

Rebecca quickly let go of him and adjusted her glasses. "I didn't know it bothered you."

Mokuba cursed to himself. He didn't just upset her did he? "It doesn't, I was just wondering. So… have you entered any other tournaments?" he asked changing the subject.

"Now Mokuba, if I had, you would have heard about it. I'm a great duelist after all."

"I guess you are…"

When they finally made it to their turn on the ride, the ride-attendant gave Mokuba a respectable hello and handshake. Mokuba thought it was odd when attendant asked him if he wanted him to stop the ride at the top for him. Why would he want to stop one of the slowest rides in the park? What was the point? The ride went around only three times. Nonetheless he sat in the seat occupied with the excited girl he came with. He pulled the bar down over them and the ride started. While Rebecca was busy pointing out the other places in the park she wanted to visit, Mokuba nodded and agreed, but made her promise that they wouldn't have to wait in line for every one of the rides in the park.

"Fine Mokuba, but when we come back here I want you to promise me that we will wait in line like everyone else." He nodded. "Good," Rebecca smiled. She held onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you brought me here," she said after a moment of silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The only thing I've been doing this summer is going to school, and the only friends I've seen are Yugi and Jonouchi at the game shop."

Mokuba stared down at her gazing at the view of the park and suddenly smelled the aroma of strawberries. Was it her hair? He involuntary smiled. Did he actually enjoy the smell of her hair? He quickly turned his attention to his sneakers trying to figure out why he was doing that a moment ago. He swore that only happened in the movies. When the ride ended, they hopped out of their seat and walked to another part of the park.

Rebecca kept her fingers loosely interlaced with his as she tugged him in the direction of her next destination. "Where to next?"

"Doesn't matter…" he blushed staring down at their hands.

"Oh! Let's go to the Haunted House." She glanced at the posted signs and arrows that led to he haunted house.

Mokuba stopped her. "I know a short cut," he smiled.

The path that led up to the haunted mansion was covered in cobblestone, and various tombstones were on either side of the path. From time to time zombie hands would pop up from the ground and attempted to grab the legs of anyone who walked on the path. The sky was a dark plum color due to the expensive technology that was put into the park. Even the fog was simulated to create the proper effect of a haunted mansion. The mansion itself sat up on a hill with various Duel Monster apparitions floating around it, along with several zombie duel monsters waiting at the entrance. It wasn't real, but everything looked and felt real.

Rebecca stared up at the blood red moon in amazement; Kaiba corporation technology was so fascinating to her. Not so much what it look like, it was just that she enjoyed taking apart his inventions to see how they worked. "The holograms are amazing. I'm getting goosebumps and everything," she said grasping Mokuba's hand even tighter as they entered the mansion.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" he asked softly. She nodded.

The couple walked down the dark and misty corridor. The walls dripped green slime as a _SWARM OF SCARABS_ scurried across the floor towards them. The insects ran across their shoes, making them feel the scratchy hair on the tiny insect's legs. Rebecca shuddered and complained to Mokuba how gross that felt. Even so, they continued down the corridor kicking up the remains of the rats that the Scarabs ate. At the end of the long corridor were two large wooden double doors that opened up automatically. A bright light blinded the two teens for a moment until the scene came into focus. They were standing outside again surrounded by a mixture of brown and green trees and bushes. There was a stone fountain in front of them that looked as if it hadn't been used in years because there were vines growing around it. Beyond the fountain was a large iron gate that looked as if it had been rusted away by rain and other kinds of harsh weather conditions. Two stone female statues stood on either side of the gate, however they looked brand new despite the other surroundings. An eerie wind blew by making the wind whistle around them.

"How did we get back outside?" Rebecca whispered.

"The mansion randomly picks places for us to visit, it really just depends on what door we picked. It's so that the person or persons who enter the mansion can feel alone and scared by possibly getting separated and being unpredictable. It was my idea."

"Wow…" she glanced around at the now overcast tan sky. "I would love to see the mechanics of this place, it's so amazing."

"Let's continue. We have to go through the maze." Mokuba led her around the fountain and stood in front of the gate.

The two statues awakened from their slumber and hovered over the entrance to the garden. The two _WITCH OF THE BLACK FORESTS _opened their third eye and held out their hands. "Enter our forest if you dare," they said in unison. The creaky gate opened slowly and then the two witches turned back into the statues they once were.

"I thought you said this was a maze?"

"It is," Mokuba replied. "It's just the duel monster fits... so they say forest…" He felt her grip tighten around his arm and he blushed a little; no girl has ever held onto him so tightly before. Now he knew what his older brother goes through whenever he gets surrounded by fan girls. Even so, she was holding onto his arm awfully tight for someone who should know that everything wasn't real; though Mokuba didn't mind too much. He led her through the maze relatively easily since he knew it like the back of his hand; he helped his brother design the place so he knew all the shortcuts. He felt Rebecca jump from time to time by the sounds of rustling in bushes and far off howling. When they reached the last passageway that led to the end of the maze he smiled. "Finally." They quickly walked towards the exit but hit an invisible wall.

"What the… Why can't we go through Mokuba?"

Mokuba dropped his shoulders and sighed. "Great… I think we hit the _WALL OF ILLUSION_." As soon as he finished his sentence a purple woman's face appeared along with a wine colored wall around her.

"So what happens now? Do we have to start over?" Rebecca asked softly.

"Unfortunately, yes," he answered.

The _WALL OF ILLUSION'S_ eyes glowed green and a white light once again blinded the teens. When everything came back into focus they instantly recognized their surrounds to be back where they were in the beginning. Not in garden, but in front of the mansion with the cobblestones and graveyard. Everything was the same except for the fact that some of the graves looked as if someone had dug them up.

"I thought we would start back in the garden?"

"So did I."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes slightly. "Are you trying to scare me Mokuba?"

"No really! Whenever the _WALL OF ILLUSION _shows up the person is supposed to be sent back to the garden. This has never happen before." Mokuba thought he should have a little fun with her since the 'tour' was almost over.

"So now what?"

"We leave I guess… or at least attempt to." This time he felt her clench his hand so tight he was starting to lose circulation. "It's not real, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Tell that to my stomach full of butterflies."

Mokuba chuckled a little bit, but he contained himself so he wouldn't seem rude. They walked towards the exit as quickly as they could, not by his choice, but by the scared blond holding his hand. Through the fog a figure could be seen off in the distance. At first it looked like a wounded dog, but as they stepped closer they could see the animal fully; it wasn't injured at all, in fact it had two heads. It was the _TWIN-HEADED WOLF_ guarding the exit of the mansion gate. Mokuba let an evil grin curve around his lips. He held onto Rebecca's wrist and ran towards the monster.

"What are you doing? It'll eat us! Stop Mokuba!" Rebecca pleaded as they ran through the monster and back into the main part of Kaiba Land. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and everything was just how it was supposed to be. She shook her head out of embarrassment. "Did I just scream over a hologram?" she asked herself softly. She glanced at the raven-haired boy beside her. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

Mokuba laughed. "Yeah. Sorry I couldn't resist." He scratched the back of his head. "So what do you want to do next?"

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day," she snickered.

He nodded then took out his phone. He would rather spend the rest of the day with her but seeing how the day was turning into evening, maybe it was a good idea to take her home.

_--:0:--_

Mokuba walked Rebecca to her door; in her arms was the bear he won for her on the way out the park. On the ride back to her house, she spent most of the time talking about haunted house and how she wanted to know more about the mechanics of his older brother's technology. "I hope you had fun," he said with a smile.

"I did," she said returning his smile. "I'm so glad we ran into each other."

Mokuba rubbed his nose with the back of his index finger. "Yeah so am I. So… maybe you want to… hang… out tomorrow?" he asked carefully. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous about asking her out again, but he was.

"Well I have class tomorrow, but we could hang out late afternoon."

"Great. So I'll come pick you up around five?" he asked with his best smile.

"I can't wait." Rebecca unlocked the door to her house. "Thank you for today Mokuba, and for the bear." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Bye…" she giggled and then hurried inside.

Mokuba held the side of his face as it turned a rosy color. Did she just kiss him? He defiantly didn't expect his day would end like this. He headed back to the limo, he had to call his brother and tell him about his day.

_--:0:--_

Mokuba paced around his room on his cell phone telling Kaiba about his day with Rebecca. He told his brother everything, not leaving out one detail, and Kaiba seemed to be amused by this. "Where should I take her tomorrow Seto?"

"Did you have the worker stop the Ferris Wheel at the top?"

He plopped on his bed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? What's the point of stopping the slowest ride in the park?"

"Girls like it when you do that. You should know, you watch enough of those fake romance movies." Mokuba rolled his eyes at that comment. When he didn't get any response from his younger brother he continued. "You like her, don't you Mokuba?" the elder Kaiba asked.

"Yeah…" he replied suspiciously. "As a friend… So where should I take her?" he asked again.

"Take her to our ranch on the outskirts of Domino," Kaiba replied after he took a moment to think.

"Why the hell would I take her there? I don't even like going there," Mokuba complained.

"No cussing."

"Why the hell not?"

"You are not old enough."

"Don't treat me like a child."

"Stop acting like one."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Mokuba gave up. "When will I be old enough?"

"When you are my age and own your own company."

No response.

"Take her to the ranch Mokuba, trust me."

"Why? It's not like you've ever had a girlfriend…" he said more to himself than to his brother.

"What?"

"Nothing… it's just that she likes technology and all that, mainly yours."

"I have to get back to the competition Mokuba. I'll check back with you in a few days."

"Yeah ok. Tell Anzu I said _hi_ ok?" He teased.

"Right. Bye."

"Bye Seto." Mokuba rested his head on the silk pillows at the head of his bed and wondered if Rebecca like-likes him instead of just liking him. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, and perhaps that kiss she gave him was just a thank you for a good time. Whatever the case, he enjoyed the kiss and the day he spent with her. He touched the side of his face; the impression she made on him was still there.

"Maybe this summer won't be that boring after all…"

* * *

**So there it is, chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please review, even if you didn't, review. Constructed criticism is welcomed. Let me know if I should continue. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


End file.
